Amu's True Love
by xocutiegirlxo
Summary: Amu has the half of a locket from a "special" boy and now she's wondering who it is....Will amu meet her true love? Or has the boy forgotten her? or has she fallen for a other boy?Find out out when you read this story!
1. Chapter 1! The story begins!

Shugo Chara High!~

_"Mommy he's here!"shouted a little pink haired girl "Coming darling!"shouted a mother "Hi"said a little blond haired boy smiling "Hi" said the little pink haired two younger kids ran off playing, "They will make a lovely couple" said the blond haired lady sipping tea "Yes they will"said the brown haired lady _

_~a month later~_

_"HE GOT HURT BECAUSE OF YOUR DAUGHTER"shouted the blond lady "WELL WHO WANTED TO GO TO THE PARK? YOUR SON!!" said the brown haired lady "_

_FORGET IT THE WEDDING IS GONE AND HE ISA WAY BETTER!" shouted the blond haired lady "MY DAUGHTER IS 100% BETTER THAN YOU SON!"said the brown haired lady "I'm scared"said the little pink girl "don't worry I'm here"said the little blond haired boy "I'm sorry about what happened to your arm"said the pink girl "Don't worry about it...besides it does'nt hurt that much" he said "Our mommys hate each other.."she said "Oh..about that...here take this" he said holding out half of a heart locket "Why half?' the little girl "So that when we grow up we can remember each other with this locket" the little little girl put on the chain which contained the half of the heart and the boy __put the half of the heart locket in his the boy left the girl looked at the locket and smiled as she looked at the picture of the leaving the little girl the boy took out the locket and looked at the picture of the little girl and smiled. _

"Wake up amu!"said ran "Your the new kid!"said miki packing her things "It's going to be fun!desu~" said Su "I'm getting up..."said amu sleepily "Amu breakfast is ready!"said her mom "Coming!"said amu brushing her brushing her teeth she put a locket and looked into the mirror;she smiled because the locket always gave her good luck in things."Amu what's so good about a broken locket?"asked ran "Yea,it's broken...why don't you just throw it away and buy a new one?"suggeted miki "Su can use remake honey on it!desu~"said su happily "No way! when i was little i met this boy and since my mom and his mom didn't get along we could'nt see each other again so he gave me this and it has a picture of him when he was younger"said amu flipping the locket over,revaling a picture of a cute blond boy smiling."Where's the other half?"asked all 3 charas "He has it but i dont know what it has a picture of though"said amu walking down the stairs "You dont know his name?"asked miki "well..no we just called each other Her or Him"she said."Why didn't you ask for his name?"asked ran "I was 5 what did you expect?"said amu shrugging "Time to eat and go to school!desu~"said breakfast amu got her school bag and walked to school.

At School with the gurdians~

"Hey tadase!"said kukkai "Hi kukkai"said tadase "OMFG IT'S KUKKAI AND TADASE THEY ARE SO CUTE!"all the fangirls and kukkai sweatdrops."Move!"said a boy "Out of the way!"said another guy "Make room for the new girl!"said some other a girl with pink hair dressed all cool and then she said "Your in my way.."to tadase and kukkai "Oh sorry!"said tadase moving out of the way."I dont move out of the way.."said kukkai who hated girls who acted cool "Oh really now?"said the pink haired girl 'where have i seen her?' thought tadase wondering "Move out of Hinamori's way!"screamed a boy "Fine then..i wont start a fight"said the pink haired girl walking around him

"Class is started!"said the teacher 'Should i say sorry or something to that dude?'though amu "Himamori-san?"called the teacher

"First of all i'm HiNamori and yes im here"said amu acting cool."Ok himamori-san"said the teacher 'dumbass'thought then she noticed a bond haired boy and flipped over her locket to look at the picture.'Could that be-?' her thoughs were interrupted by the bell."Class is dismissed" said the teacher

After school

'is that really HIM?'though amu 'they look just like each other...nah could'nt be he would have noticed me'thought amu "Amu? you ok?"asked ran "Oh i'm fine"said amu "You look like your thinking about someone"said miki "Well I am.."said amu driffing off "Who?desu~"asked su "Well..the blond boy.."said amu "he looks like...him"said amu flipping over the locket."Now since i think about..they do seem alike"said ran "Hmmm..lemme draw them.."said miki quickly drawing.~5 mintues later~ "Look! im done!"said miki "Wow..they really look alike! desu~"said su

"_Useless.." said a soft voice _


	2. Chapter 2! The boy and the girl

**Me:**Yay! it's done! :3

**Tadase:** That was like a second...

**Me:**MEANIE! -takes out sword- you better run tadase!

**Tadase:**O.O -runs-

**Amu:**Hey why did you make him go?

**Me:**Cuz i wanna and besides...why are you worrying about TADASE? -sneers-

**Amu:**O.O....-blushes-

**Me:**Hehehe and i wanna say something...

**Tadase:**Dont you aways say something?

**Me:**Shut up tadase! -takes out sword-

**Tadase:**Ok i'll shut up o.O....

**Me:**Ok, this chapter is for two of my closest friends...Winnie for giving me ideas and Alice for being there for me when times are rough even though she does'nt support this couple.

**Tadase and Amu:**What!? she does'nt support Tadamu!?

**Me:**Ya...i could'nt believe it too...but on with the story!

The fight 

_"Useless..."_said a X egg "An X egg!? at a time like this!?"said amu "Come on amu!"said miki "Right! My heart Unlock!"said swirl of blue flashed and then revealed..."Amulet Spade!"said Amu."Colorful Canvas!"said amu as she grabbed a huge blue paint brush and swirled it around until colorful paint splashed on the x egg."Do you think it's-"said kukkai then he stopped as he saw amu as amulet spade. "Kukkai slow-"said ?tadase when he stopped and saw amu.'It's her again...why do i think i saw her before?' thought tadase "negative heart,lock on!"said amu as she made a heart with her hands."She can use character transform!?"yelled tadase and kukkai "Open Heart!"said amu as the heart became bigger and then the egg turned white again,flew away to it's owner and left amu all sighed,'wow that was very fast-wait a sec. were those two boys watching me? o.o oh no! they are gonna think im weird! gotta act cool!'amu though "What are you looking at?"said amu acting cool "At you using character transform!"said kukkai smiling "W-wait what?!"said amu

_~~10 minutes later~~_

"I won't join!"said amu walking awc fbvay from the royal garden."Why not?"asked kukkai "Because i already have a goal"said amu walking away."Should we follow her?"asked kukkai "I'm not sure..."said tadase 'what is her goal?' though tadase "Amu...what is your goal?"asked miki,ran,and su "To find the boy who gave me this locket"said amu "A guy waiting for you? how pathic"said a voice "Huh?"said amu looking was a boy who looked 17 (he is xD) who wore a black uniform "Who are you?"said amu "Hmph...if you must know it's ikuto"said the boy "What do you want?"said amu "IKUTO!"shouted a familar voice. It was tadase."i guess i should be leaving"said ikuto "are you ok hinamori-san?"asked tadase."I'm fine"said amu as she walked away "Strange she didn't fall for your 'cute' look"said kukkai noticing "Really,then she the first girl who has'nt fallen for it...strange"said tadase "Hey tadase,when you were younger you told me about some girl and a broken locket?"said kukkai wondering "Oh yes,when i was younger i met this girl and she was so nice to me but then our mothers had a fight and we could'nt see each other anymore but i gave her a half of a locket"said tadase looking up in the sky "Hey lemme see it!"said kukkai eager to see the reached in his pocket then pulled out a clean,shiny,locket then he flipped it over and it showed a picture of a pink haired girl wearing a pink sweater smiling shyly."Hey that looks like that pink haired girl before..."said kukkai pointing where she ran "Oh!"said tadase relizing something..he ran off behind amu

_'I need to ask you something hinamori-san please wait!'_


	3. Chapter 3! Is tadase really the boy?

**Me:**YES it's done!

**Tadase:**Yeah? so what?

**Me:** Do you wanna die?

**Tadase: **O.O not really...

**Me:**Then stfu! -.-

**Amu:**...o.O umm can we go on with the story?

**Me:**Fine -.-

Is tadase really him?

_'hinamori-san!'_thought tadase "Ohh hiiii tadase!~!"said some fangirls who blocked his path "oh hi can i pass?"asked tadase "No way!we'll let you go if you give us a _Kiss_"they all tadase ran to kukkai who was watching and then gave tadase a confused look."Why were you chasing after her?"asked kukkai walking off with tadase "Oh...no reason"said tadase _'Just wanna find out if she has the other half of the locket...'_ thought tadase."Yeah right tell me! i'm your friend!"said kukkai "Sorry i cant tell anyone..."said tadase as he walked home .

To Amu!

"Amu, was'nt that blond haired boy just running after you?"said miki looking behind then "Hmm...I dont think so"said amu "He was he was! maybe he's the boy?"said ran "I doubt that"whispered amu "Something's wrong.."said su "Well you see that boy who i saw when i was younger looked kinda like him..."said amu thinking "I wonder if he has a shugo chara ..."said ran "If he does i wanna see it!"said miki "Su can bake some yummy cookies for him!"said su "Still here?"said a deep voice "Ikuto?"said amu as she turned around "Yo."said ikuto as he jumped off a tree "What are you doing here?"asked amu as she slowly backed away "I saw saw moments ago...that kiddy king ...he was chasing you..."said ikuto "He was?" asked amu "Of course he was...holding half of a locket in his hand"said ikuto "Why should i believe you?"yelled amu as she ran off _'What's his problem? gosh...that was kinda scary...'_ though amu

To tadase!

"Kiseki, are you feeling better?"asked tadase as he picked up a egg with a picture of a crown on the egg cracked open and a mini version of tadase with purple hair came out."Much better,slave!"said kiseki laughed."Well it seems like your fine kiseki"said tadase walking over to his desk."Your thinking about something...Tell the king!"said kiseki trying to get tadase's ignored kiseki and pulled out-the locket and sat down to think."Still thinking about her?"asked kiseki "No..not really...i think i've found her though..but still...im not so sure yet"said tadase "Well call her!"said kiseki simply "I dont have her number"said tadase "If she has shugo charas i can detect them"said kiseki "Ok let's go find her!"said tadase putting on his jacket.

_~~10 mintues later~~_

"they are over here!"said they stopped at a house."are you sure kiseki?"asked tadase ringing the doorbell "Dont you even DARE to deny the great ruler of thsi world!"said kiseki."Oh hello-"said a brown haired lady "Are you tadase?"said the women in shock "Um..yes? but how did you know?" asked tadase "Oh never mind...Amu! you have a vistor!"called the lady "Oh..."said amu when she saw tadase."Who's that mini king?" asked ran "This is my shugo chara , kiseki"said tadase holding kiseki in his hand "And i am going to be the ruler of this world!"said kiseki "Yeah right!"said miki laughing "I am!" yelled kiseki "Are not"said miki "are too!"yelled kieki "ARE NOT!"yelled miki "Guys stop!"said su "they say that you hurt the one you love.."added su."Me like him? no way!"saisd miki "Same here! a king cant love a slave!"said and su giggled.

"Hinamori-san? i need to ask you something.."said tadase sitting down "what is it? asked amu "It's.."

~~~To be contined~~~~

Muhaha im so evil =D and yes kiseki and- -covers mouth- wait till next time!~!

~~Signed xocutiegirlxo


	4. Chapter 4! The past!

**Me: **This is'nt really part of the story but this is how tadase and amu met. (in my story)

So Please enjoy!~ and NO it's not a mistake that i put this in the 4th chap. i did it for a reason!

_Where the story began~ _

_A young girl sat on the floor planting flower with the seeds that her mother gave her but then a whole bunch of kids walked up to her and then said "What's the point of planting flowers when people just step on them?" then they laughed at the girl."my mother says that i can put up a sign that says not to step on flowers"said the little girl "Who listens to signs?"said a girl. "Let's beat her up"said a boy "Yeah! she needs to know the world ani't right for losers like her!"said another boy "So? you going to move?"said a girl "No!"said the girl "stop it! dont hurt her!"said a blond haired boy "If you hurt her i'm bringing my grandma here!"he said defending the little they left the little girl looked up at the boy who saved her, he was the same heigh as her and he had blond hair."T-Thank you"studdered the girl "Your welcome"said the boy smiling "I still have a lot of flowers to plant"said the little girl "why are you planting flowers by yourself?said the boy "My mom said that flowers make places more lovely and i wanted to make the park more pretty but my mom had to buy dinnier so she told me that i could stay here to plant flowers while she buys dinnier" explained the little boy was shocked he never knew there were people who really care that much about something and he wanted to meet someone just like that."Can i help you plant the flowers?"asked the boy "Sure it's hard work but it's really fun after your done!"she said smiling at little girl's mother came back she saw all the seeds planted and her little girl playing tag with a boy so, she sat down to watch them."Mommy!"said the little girl "This is my new friend!"said the girl pulling the boy up to her mother "Well hello!"said the little girl's mother smiling "Tadase,there you are and who is this?"asked the boy's mom (amu forgot his name ok?)"Mom this is my new friend"said the little boy "Oh, hello there!"said his mother "So you must be this boy's mother?"asked the brown haired "Yes and you must be this young girl mother?"asked the blond haired lady "Yes,and my name is hinamori Midori"said Midori "And my name is Hotori Mizue"said Mizue "Well our childern seem to get along"said Midori "yes indeed"said the girl fell on the ground and the little boy helped her up and she laughed,and started to play tag again."They look like a very playful couple" said Midori smiling "Maybe they should be a couple..."said women looked at each other and then smilied."Maybe we could make them get married when they are older?"suggeted Mizue "Oh yea! your really smart"said Midori smiling "And your really nice"said Mizue smiling too._

_~~the next day~~_

_"Mommy let's go to the park!"suggeted the little boy "Can we go too mommy? "asked the little girl "OK"answered both of their parents."Hi!"said the little girl to the boy "Hello!"the boy answered "Let's play on the slide!"said the little boy "I'll go first ok?"said the girl "Sure"the boy slided on the slide and then it was the boy's slided to but he then fell off the slide without stopping the end the boy ended up breaking his arm which hit the metal part if the slide and he fell on the hard gray that their parents had a lil--BIG fight."HOW DARE YOUR DAUGHTER BREAK MY SON'S ARM!"screamed Mizue "WELL WHO CHOSE THE SILDE? UR SON!!"YELLED so on but the two were scared."I'm scared"said the little pink girl "don't worry I'm here"said the little blond haired boy "I'm sorry about what happened to your arm"said the pink girl "Don't worry about it...besides it does'nt hurt that much" he said "Our mommys hate each other.."she said "Oh..about that...here take this" he said holding out half of a heart locket "Why half?' the little girl "So that when we grow up we can remember each other with this locket" the little little girl put on the chain which contained the half of the heart and the boy put the half of the heart locket in his the boy left the girl looked at the locket and smiled as she looked at the picture of the leaving the little girl the boy took out the locket and looked at the picture of the little girl and smiled. _


	5. Chapter 5! D: Author's NoteSorry guys

Me: Hai everyone... I'm sorry i havent been more active ... but you see.. my grades are dieing.. so i didnt really have much time to work on the fanfic.. Also i have kinda.  
given up on shugo chara... im so very sorry but this story(and my other stories) will NOT be conuited. Amu: D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Tadase: aww too bad.. -inside his lil head- YESSS SHE GONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YESSSSSSSSSSSS Me: -bites tadase- BAD!  
Tadase: D: i didnt do anything!  
Me: OH YEA!  
Tadase: YEA!  
Me: ok bye people ): Again i am very sorry ... -takes out knife- AND I WILL PUT ALL THAT SORROW IN TADASE! :O Tadase: T.T god save me ... 


End file.
